In general, a micro robot for a blood vessel treatment may create only mechanical drilling motion in order to treat the blood vessel.
The blood vessel treatment only using the mechanical drilling motion may be relatively easily implemented because an operating method thereof is simple.
However, when treating severe blood vessel diseases such as chronic total occlusion, it is necessary to create relatively high-speed drilling motion, but in this case, there is a great problem in that the high-speed drilling motion may cause secondary damage to a wall of the blood vessel.
As a traditional method for treating blood vessel diseases, there is a surgical procedure in which a medical practitioner manually inserts a catheter through a femoral artery and manipulates the catheter to open the blood vessel.
However, because of structural properties of the catheter, the catheter is difficult to be applied to complicated blood vessels, and the success of the surgical procedure is greatly dictated by the skill of the medical practitioner.
Recently, several advanced research institutes have actively conducted researches regarding micro robots for a blood vessel treatment, as a method for solving the drawback of the catheter.
The micro robot, which has been developed up to now, is mainly used to treat a clogged blood vessel by using mechanical drilling motion.
However, in the case of severe blood vessel diseases such as chronic total occlusion in which the blood vessel is clogged by a hard material, the treatment is difficult to be performed only by the mechanical drilling motion in many instances.
Meanwhile, a thrombolytic agent is a medicine that may biochemically dissolve the thrombus, and the blood vessel disease may be effectively treated when the thrombolytic agent is used together with the mechanical drilling motion.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a micro robot having both of a mechanical drilling motion function and a medicine delivery function in order to improve blood vessel treatment performance of the micro robot.
As the related art related to the present invention, there is Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2009-0122648 (Publication Date: Dec. 1, 2009).